This application claims the benefit of the Chinese Application numbers 01277561.4 and 01138962.1, both filed Dec. 28, 2001.
The present invention relates to a kind of steel, and more particularly, to an Nickel-free high Manganese steel -YW35 steel which has high strength and high tenacity at low temperature, and a fishplate made of the same.
Fishplates used for steel rail are the main fittings of the railway, which demand very strict technical characteristics. The technical specification -TB/T2342.1xcx9c4-93 issued by The Railway Department of P.R.C. is executed since 1993, and the fishplate used for steel rail is conventionally made of the B7 steel and the YW52 steel according to the above technical specification.
The chemical compositions of the B7 steel are provided as follows.
C: 0.50xcx9c0.62 WT %, Mn: 0.50xcx9c0.80 WT %, Si: 0.15xcx9c0.35 WT %, p:  less than 0.045 WT %, S:  less than 0.050 WT %, and a balancing amount of Fe.
The mechanical properties of B7 steel and YW52 steel after heat treatment are provided as follows.
Tensile Strength "sgr"bxe2x89xa7785 MPa; Yield Strength "sgr"sxe2x89xa7520 MPa; Elongation Rate xcex4sxe2x89xa79%; Reduction rate of Cross Sectional Area xe2x89xa720%; Brinell Hardness HB: 227xcx9c338; Bending Angle: 30xc2x0, Bending Property: fine.
The mechanical properties of the fishplate steel used for steel rail according to the American Specification are provided as follows.
Tensile Strength "sgr"bxe2x89xa7690 MPa; Yield Strength "sgr"sxe2x89xa7480 MPa; Elongation Rate xcex4sxe2x89xa712%; Reduction rate of Cross Sectional Area xe2x89xa728%; Bending Angle: 180xc2x0 (in which d=3a, xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d represents the diameter of the indenter and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d represents the thickness of the test piece), Bending Property: fine.
It is proved through long term usage that the B7 steel and the YW52 steel are only adaptable from room temperature to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. Since the regional difference in temperature is very great because of the vast territory of China, the B7 steel and the YW52 steel tends to break at low temperature, resulting in accidents occurring in trunk railway, thus disturbing the normal traffic. Presently, with the train being faster, demands on the technical characteristics of the fishplate steel used for steel rail are stricter, therefore, the B7 steel and the YW35 steel can not meet the requirements of the fishplate steel used for steel rail.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fishplate steel used for steel rail which is adaptable to the low temperature.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishplate made of the same steel.
In order to accomplish the above objects, there is provided a YW35 steel for fishplate, which is produced by adding some amount of Molybdenum and the microelement Vanadium and Niobium in a high Manganese steel and reducing the carbon content thereof to thereby improve the low temperature property of the steel, as a result the steel can be applied to the fishplate used for the steel rail.
The YW35 steel of the present invention is produced through chemical composition design, smelting, rolling and heat treatment, said YW35 steel comprising (by weight percentage):
C: 0.32xcx9c0.40, Mn: 1.10xcx9c1.30, Si: 0.30xcx9c0.50, p:  less than 0.035, S:  less than 0.035, Mo: 0.15xcx9c0.25, V: 0.06xcx9c0.20, Nb: 0.04xcx9c0.07, Cu:  less than 0.2, and a balancing amount of Fe.
The low temperature fishplate made of the YW35 steel is a straight stripe steel plate with groove shape section, both side surfaces of the steel plate are working faces with incline of 1 in 3, and in the central portion of the groove are provided with circular apertures at unequal intervals.
The low temperature fishplate made of the YW35 steel of the present invention can be used as the joint clamp for the high speed railway steel rail. The YW35 steel is produced by adding some amount of Molybdenum and the microelement Vanadium and Niobium in a high Manganese steel and reducing the carbon content thereof, to thereby improve the low temperature property of the steel. Through inspections of The Metals and Chemistry Research Institute China Academy Of Railway Sciences, Railway Facilities And Material Laboratory, The mechanical properties of the YW35 steel at different temperature are provided as follows.
Temperature: +14xc2x0 C.
Tensile Strength "sgr"bxe2x89xa7785 MPa; Yield Strength "sgr"sxe2x89xa7520 MPa; Elongation Rate xcex4sxe2x89xa713%; Reduction rate of Cross Sectional Area xe2x89xa730%; Bending Angle: 180xc2x0 (in which d=3a, xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d represents the diameter of the indenter and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d represents the thickness of the test piece), Bending Property: fine.
Temperature: xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C.
Tensile Strength "sgr"bxe2x89xa7720 MP,; Yield Strength "sgr"sxe2x89xa7520 MPa; Reduction rate of Cross Sectional Area xe2x89xa730%; Bending Angle: 180xc2x0 (in which d=3a, xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d represents the diameter of the indenter and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d represents the thickness of the test piece), Bending Property: OK; Ballistic Work Akv (longitudinal)xe2x89xa720J.
The test proves that the characteristic of the YW35 steel is well at room temperature and low temperature, therefore, the YW35 steel can be applied to the fishplate used for steel rail of the high speed railway.